Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic processing apparatus and an acoustic processing method.
Background Art
Acquisition of information on a sound environment is an important factor in environment understanding, and an application to robots with artificial intelligence is expected. In order to acquire the information on a sound environment, fundamental technologies such as sound source localization, sound source separation, sound source identification, speech section detection, and voice recognition are used. In general, a variety of sound sources are located at different positions in the sound environment. A sound collection unit such as a microphone array is used at a sound collection point to acquire the information on a sound environment. In the sound collection unit, an acoustic signal in which acoustic signals of mixed sound from respective sound sources are superimposed is acquired.
The acoustic signal for each sound source has been conventionally acquired by performing sound source localization on the collected acoustic signal and performing the sound source separation on the acoustic signal on the basis of a direction of each sound source as a processing result of the sound source identification in order to perform sound source identification on the mixed sound.
For example, a sound source direction estimation apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Application, First Patent Publication No. 2012-042465 includes a sound source localization unit for an acoustic signal of a plurality of channels, and a sound source separation unit that separates an acoustic signal of each sound source from the acoustic signal of a plurality of channels on the basis of a direction of each sound source estimated by the sound source localization unit. The sound source direction estimation apparatus includes a sound source identification unit that determines class information for each sound source on the basis of the separated acoustic signal for each sound source.